Madness In The Beast Wars The Musical
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: dedicated to Mischievous Crystal. summary inside
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I only own myself and any toffee apples you see belong to Cheetor

Summary: I play a prank on the beast warriors that does not turn out Quite as expected Chaos ensues

Freefall-gypsy: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Freefall-gypsy snuck onto the Axalon sprinkling something into the water and food supply the rest she put in the vents and blew it out the toilet into the atmosphere so it would affect every thing on the planet that wasn't a psychotic lunatic teenage female bent on universal domination.

Freefall-gypsy: Ha-ha they will never know it's me.

When FF-G had done the same to the Predacon base she walked to the portal leading to her pocket-dimension and settled down to watch a psychotically evil expression stretched on her lips.

Cheetor was the first to wake up he stretched and yawned he looked at his clock remembering that he had no friends his own age to hang out with he sighed sadly

Music started up and he found himself singing

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_[Chorus:_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Cheetor looked surprised

what was that about? He thought

hey kiddo wake up Rattrap called it's your turn on monitor duty.

Coming Rattrap Cheetor replied

He sprang onto the floor and raced out of his room forgetting entirely about his strange musical outburst……………………………………..

Freefall-gypsy turned to face her companion cacking herself at his expression

What did you do? He asked

"Just contaminated the planet with a homemade virus it will make any living creature that is not me or in this pocket dimension burst into song at random times." Freefall- gypsy whispered.

"That is messed up FF-G." exclaimed her companion

You know spider-kins if you weren't you I would have a new mews round about now she said matter-o-factly

And for that I'm eternally grateful . Spider-kins mewed

He leapt onto her lap and started to purr as they went back to watch what was happening on the viewing portal.

So what do you think like it?

Do you have a song request and a character to sing it plz tells me.


	2. Bath Time

The second chapter is here are you excited, no-one's given me any suggestions remember it can be any of the beast warriors also it could be the Vok or Starscream . Anyway on with the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of beast wars or any of the songs.

Claimer: I own myself and my muse both of whom appear in this fanfiction.

And who are © to me and cannot be used without my sole consent **Do you hear me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Freefall-gypsy looked through her seeing portal and she grinned. 

"Looks like the Preds are up next spider-kins" she said smirking "I wonder who it will be this time?"

"Mmmm….. I wonder too ff-g.." Spider-kins rumbled.

They watched as it zoomed in closer then crashed into a wall they both face-faulted at the sight.

"I really need to get that fixed." freefall-gypsy murmured

Spider-kins just shook his head

"I've got it working again." freefall-gypsy cried in triumph

Started up again and zoomed around the corridors then stopped outside Megatrons personal quarters then it went in.

* * *

"Have you got my bath ready yet?" Megatron yelled to Inferno 

"Yes my queen." the fire ant groveled

"Stop groveling until I say and stop calling me queen!!!!!!!" Megatron screamed

"As you wish my queen." the fire ant said saluting and turned around and left.

"Where is he? I can't have my bath without him." Megatron mumbled "ah there you are."

**Rubber Ducky, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you; **

Woo woo be doo

Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!

Doo doo doo doo, doo doo

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby

Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!

Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby

Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!

Doo doo, be doo 

Megs face-faulted

"Where did that come from? Oh well I'll figure it out after my bath

Megs then settled into his hot tub. Kissing his rubber duck

* * *

"Ok that was freaky and a little bit weird even to me" exclaimed freefall-gypsy. 

"Your telling me" spider-kins shuddered

"I like pie, banana cream pie." Freefall-gypsy sang

"Ok that was random have you had your meds today?" spider-kins questioned

"You know I don't have medication." Grinned freefall-gypsy

Are you sure? Spider-kins sounded desperate

"Yeppers, of course I'm sure why are you implying something?" freefall-gypsy glared

"No, not at all spider-kins smewled

"Good I hope not" freefall-gypsy smoldered

* * *

reviews then I'll update. 

If you review I will send you a pic of your beast wars character


	3. Tigertron Stop Stealing The Catnip

Freefall-gypsy: "spidercat, the disclaimer if you will."

Spiderkins: "why should I?"

Ff-g: "I'll give you a treat if you do."

Spiderkins: "you're just lazy, that's why you're not doing it… what sort of treat?"

Ff-g: "catnip."

Spiderkins: eye widen

Spiderkins: "yes, she owns nothing but herself me and the catnip which shall soon be mine."

Ff-g: "okay here you go."

Opens up the cupboard where she hid the catnip

Ff-g: **TIGERTRON!!!!!!**

Spiderkins: "you ate my catnip."

Tigertron hops out of the cupboard chuckling dementedly licks the remnants of the catnip off his whiskers.

Cheetor pops out of nowhere.

Cheetor: "are you on catnip big cat?"

Spiderkins: "yes** MY **catnip."

Cheetor: "what's the world coming too."

Leaves dragging Tigertron out by the tail.

Ff-g walks back through the door

Ff-g: "sorry."

Spiderkins: "where'd you go?"

Ff-g looks around nervously.

Ff-g: "nowhere." ( he can't know where I went he'll run if he finds out about the bath.)

Spiderkins: "on with the story."

"ff-g; who's next?" Spiderkins asked.

"Let's see." ff-g replied

They looked through the viewing portal to see Tigertron finishing work on his hobby farm.

"Ahh, all finished for today nothing to do except kick back and relax." Tigertron thought

Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard.

Tigertron suddenly burst into song in a country accent.

Well life on the farm is kinda laid back  
Aint much an old country boy like me cant hack  
Its early to rise, early in the sack  
Thank God Im a country boy

Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm  
A raisin me a family and workin on a farm  
My days are all filled with an easy country charm  
Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me a fiddle  
When the suns comin up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life aint nothin but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy

When the works all done and the suns settlin low  
I pull out my fiddle and I rosin up the bow  
The kids are asleep so I keep it kinda low  
Thank God I'm a country boy

Id play sally goodin all day if I could  
But the lord and my wife wouldn't take it very good  
So I fiddle when I could, work when I should  
Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me a fiddle  
When the suns comin up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life aint nothin but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God Im a country boy

Well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds and jewels  
I never was one of them money hungry fools  
I'd rather have my fiddle and my farmin tools  
Thank God Im a country boy

Yeah, city folk drivin in a black limousine  
A lotta sad people thinkin that's mighty keen  
Son, let me tell ya now exactly what I mean  
Thank God Im a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me a fiddle  
When the suns comin up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life aint nothin but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God Im a country boy

Well, my fiddle was my daddy's till the day he died  
And he took me by the hand and held me close to his side  
Said, live a good life and play my fiddle with pride  
And thank God you're a country boy

My daddy taught me young how to hunt and how to whittle  
Taught me how to work and play a tune on the fiddle  
Taught me how to love and how to give just a little  
Thank God Im a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me a fiddle  
When the suns comin up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life aint nothin but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
Thank God I'm a country boy

"Ooooooooooooookay that was strange, maybe I should tell Optimus about it." Tigertron murmured his proper accent returning.

And with that the soft spoken maximal headed towards the maximal base.

"ff-g this aint good ."Spiderkins mewled

"Even if he does tell them and they do believe him there's no way to stop it, it has to run it's natural course." Freefall-gypsy informed him

Cool Spiderkins grinned I just can't wait until the next song.

Freefall-gypsy: "Spiderkins I need you to come with me to give you a surprise."

Spiderkins: "okay coming."

Spiderkins follows ff-g into another room. There's noise from the other room.

Spiderkins: -sounding scared- "what are you doing ."

Ff-g: "come on."

"Ahhhhhhh"

Splash

ff-g pokes her head into the room and waves "see you next time." grins

I'll update next week

If you review I'll send you a pic of your favorite character from beast wars or Starscream or the Vok


	4. Disco Dance or BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRN!

Freefall-gypsy & Spiderkins:" we're back!! Sorry it took so long"

Ff-g: I" now have to go to collage and I the computer wouldn't work properly

Add to the fact that I kind of lost the book with the song Match ups in it oh well."

Spiderkins: "yep and I was to busy eating & sleeping to be a muse. Anyway anything special happening today Ff-g?"

Ff-g: "that's right, time to torture another beast warrior with the virus, who will be next read and find out…. Spiderkins get Cheetor."

Spiderkins: "Huh?"

Ff-g: "he's going to do the disclaimer for me."

Spiderkins: "Ahhhhh."

Spiderkins goes off; he soon comes back with Cheetor.

Cheetor: "hi freefall-gypsy, what do you want?"

Ff-g: "cheets can you do the disclaimer for me? Please."

Cheetor: "Only if you give Megajerk your evil death glare , and give me a larger role in the story.

Ff-g: "Done and done.

Cheetor: "yippee."

Spiderkins: "get on with it Cheetor."

Cheetor: "okay, okay keep your fur on."

Spiderkins: "Cheetor!!"

Cheetor:-mutters under his breath- "spoilsport"

Spiderkins: " I heard that."

Cheetor sticks out his tongue at Spiderkins.

Cheetor: "freefall-gypsy owns only herself, Spiderkins and my friendship. Because she does not own transformers or beast wars transformers Hasbro has that privilege."

Spiderkins: "finally now we can get on with the story."

"blah" talking

-blah- expressions, sighs.

""blah"" thoughts.

Inferno shook his head. ""The queen had gone crazy,"" inferno berated himself ""saying that the queen was crazy was extremely disloyal. But Megatron had ordered them to throw a party.""

Megatrons optics gleamed.

""well."" He thought. "" if anyone bursts into song at the party, that might mean the Maximal's or maybe the Vok are behind this attack. Though to what purpose I have no idea.

"Megs is wrong, it's not the Maxies or the Vok, and it's me." Freefall-gypsy said

She was inside her pocket-dimension alone, Spiderkins had gone shopping for snacks……….mainly popcorn.

They had finished decorating. When out of nowhere music started they could tell it was disco. Inferno then burst into song……..

_**Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!  
Burnin'!**_

To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high  
People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?  
(The folks are flaming)Folks were screamin' - out of control  
it was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Satisfaction (uhu hu, hu) came in the chain reaction  
(Burnin') I couldn't get enough, (till I had to self-destroy)so I had to  
self destruct, (uhu hu, hu)  
The heat was on (Burnin'), rising to the top, huh!  
Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu, hu)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down, yo!  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!  
That makes me know there's (somebody)a promise somewhere

Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,  
the heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody's goin' strong  
that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down x2 burnin'!

I just can't stop  
When(till) my spark gets hot  
Just can't stop  
When my spark gets hot

Burning, burning, burning, burning 6X 

"What came over antbot?" Waspinatior Questioned.

"That's a very good question yessssssssssssssss. I think someone has launched a sneak attack yessssssssssssssss. Stated Megatron.

"But why?" B.A asked.

"Hehehehehe…………… while you try to figure that I'll go pinpoint wherever this thing is and whatever it is. Also who created it." Tarantulas said.

Back in the pocket-dimension………………….

"What if they try to fix themselves?" Spiderkins enquired.

" The virus will make them burst into song more often. That happened to poor Cheetor it also broke the Maxies CR chamber." Freefall-gypsy explained with a smirk." so expect to hear More songs sung by him then any of the other Maxies."

"I love you." Spiderkins said

"I love you too." Freefall-gypsy said.

Ff-g: "Hey, Megs c'mere."

Megatron comes over.

Megatron: "Yessssssssssssssss?"

Ff-g gives Megs the evil death glare(cross between evil eye and death glare 2000).

Megs screams like a little girl and faints.

Ff-g: "Damn… I only used a mild one oh well.

See you next time. "

Spiderkins: "Review."


	5. I Wish I Had Hair

Ff-g: yet another chapter typed I have written them all out. I only need to type them up and get songs for the pairings typing them will take awhile because 41 chapters is a lot even though I have already typed 4 of them this being the 5th. I will tell you the pairings for the duets at the end of this chapter. Since Spiderkins is at the vet's getting his shots I don't have a muse today, okay enough rambling here is the disclaimer.

I only own what I own. This includes a novel I have been working on and hope to get published around 2010 – 2011.

Also I don't have to go to collage on Thursday anymore Woohoo.

"Blah" – talking

Blah – thinking

'Blah' – action

_**Blah**_ - song

**Blah – **Chorus

Airazor sat on the Axalon's hull in her robot form. She was waiting for Tigertron. He had said that he was going to come by today to visit her and little cat. Little cat was his and hers pet name for Cheetor. Little cat was like her twin brother since for a short time her spark had inhabited his body.

She ran a hand over her head.

"I wish I had hair…. And I wish I had flowers in my hair

Suddenly a strange feeling swept over her and she started to sing

**Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In '77 and '69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**

_**When the head of state didn't play guitar  
Not everybody drove a car  
When music really mattered and when radio was king  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything**_

**Chorus**

_**When pop stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when god saved the queen she turned a whiter shade of pale  
My mom and dad were in their teens  
And anarchy was still a dream  
And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail**_

**Chorus**

_**When record shops were still on top  
And vinyl was all that they stocked  
And the super info highway was still drifting out in space  
Kids were wearing hand me downs  
And playing games meant kick arounds  
And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face**_

**Chorus**

_**I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair **_

She had just finished singing when Tigerton had ran up

That was odd just bursting into song like that. Better go see Tigertron. 'giggle'

Tigertron was finishing up his report when she came in. she had caught the last of it

"it's true, I burst into song just a moment ago." Airazor stated.

"I sang yesterday morning." Cheetor confirmed.

"Why didn't ya say anythin' kiddo?" Rattrap asked

"Well I thought it was just my sub-conscious trying to entertain itself." Cheetor Replied.

Well normally I would scan you with the CR chamber, but since it blew up yesterday I can't do anything about it. Except …………..

Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha………….. 

Cliffie………. It's starting to get a plot.

The pairing for the duets are……..

Dinobot & Rattrap

Depthcharge & Rampage

Megatron & Optimus

Rhinox & Tarantulas

Silverbolt & B A

Terrorsaur & Ravage

Cheetor & Waspinatior

Bye for now I'll update when I can

Review

Flames are blatantly ignored, therefore don't bother writing any.


	6. BA is a B

Ff-g: "I can update every Thursday until I get a job apart from the one on Sundays."

Spiderkins: "that means regular updates woot"

Disclaimer: I don't own beast wars or any of the songs used in this fic unless the chapter specifies it.

Ff-g : "chapter rated 15+ for language."

"Blah" – talking

{Blah} – thinking

'Blah' - actions

_**Blah **_**– **Singing the song

***

Black Arachnia stared out across the land Thinking about Silverbolt and his pleading, for her to join them.

'Sigh' "What am I to do, I'm a bad girl through and through. I love being a bad girl. Then again on the plus side I'd be away from that psycho and grape-face. But would they let me join them, Silverbolt?"

_**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
In a sentence sweet**_

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean, you'll have to be a stronger man  
Jused to shooter, when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extreme's  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think  
You got me  
Figure out the seasons all ready changin'  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to sing this

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

'Sigh' "I better go tell ole grape-face I sang." B.A told her love.

"You my angel I wouldn't want you any other way." Silverbolt told her.

***

"Ha…ha…ha… I can believe it because you are a Bitch." Terrorsaur squawked with laughter.

B.A moved forward swiftly and grabbed Terrorsaur by the throat, lifting him up into the air she glared at him.

'Sigh' "As much as I'd enjoy seeing you scrap him, I still need him, besides 'smirk' he will sing eventually." Megatron stated.

"Mmmm…" B.A smirked at the thought.

'Gulp' {oh no.} Terrorsaur thought in terror..

*******

Ff-g: "Another chapter down 35 more to go. "

Spiderkins: "review."


	7. OMG Two Songs

Ff-g: "Hi guy."

Spiderkins: "why aren't you in school?"

Ff-g: "I'm sick."

Spiderkins: "poor didums {sarcastically."

Ff-g: "I'm going to ignore that; anyway this chapter is going to be special."

Spiderkins: "How?"

Ff-g: "Two songs he….he….he…."

Spiderkins: "Wow, how are ya going to manage that?"

Ff-g: "I talked to the Vok {mutter} they don't think that the virus effects them."

Spiderkins: "He...he…he…he…, Freefall-gypsy owns beast wars……………… NOT!!!"

Ff-g: "On with the story."

"Blah" – Talking

'Blah' – Quote.

{Blah} – Action/mood while talking e.g. Muttering, smirking, coughing, sighing, sarcastically, etc.

[Blah] – Thoughts

_**Blah**_ – Singing

Blah – P.O.V Change

Silverbolt stared off into the distance thinking.

[I just don't get it I love her dearly, she hate Megatron and she defiantly has some good inside of her; deep inside.]

"I don't understand women. {sigh} But I do love her, I want her to be my girl."

_**Hey, hey, baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl;  
Hey, hey, baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl.**_

When I saw you walking down the street,  
I said, "that's the kind of girl i just like to meet."  
She's so pretty, lord, she's so fine,  
I'm gonna make her mine, mine.

I said, "Hey, hey, baby, I wanna know  
if you'll be my girl."

When you turned and walked away,  
That's when I wanna say,  
"come on, baby, give me a whirl,  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl."

I said, "Hey, hey, baby, I wanna know  
if you'll be my girl."

When you turned and walked away,  
That's when i wanna say,  
"come on, baby, give me a whirl,  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl."

I said, "hey, hey, baby, - hey, baby!  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl."  
All right, be my girl.  


Little bunnies came up and started to sing as well

_**-"let me hear it one time, boys!"**_

Hey, (hey, hey) hey baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl.

Hey, (hey, hey) hey baby, I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl.

Hey, (hey) all right, oh!

"I sang just like my love I better tell Optimus."

Silverbolt turns into his Beast-mode form and flew off.

Terrorsaur was in the base setting up the table for a poker game later that night. B.A walked past him.

"spider." he called out

"Yes?" B.A asked

He opened his mouth to say something but music started.

_**Rebel Child.....**_

Rebel Child, won't you heed my warning…  
One of these days the rain will come pouring  
Some of those sunshine blue, sky mornings…might just turn to gray

I understand, why you do the things you do  
There was a time, when I was just like you  
I know right now, you think you know it all  
There's no way that you can break, no way you can fall

Rebel Child, won't you heed my warning  
One of these days the rain will come pouring  
Some of those sunshine blue, sky mornings, might just turn to gray…

Cuz I've been there and I know what your thinking  
You're flying high but someday you'll blink and  
That cloud you're on will just start sinking  
Don't wait 'til it's too late.

Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child

I know you can't learn from my mistakes  
You got your own… roads you gotta take  
And they might look… like they're paved with gold  
Just remember that you'll have to reap… all the seeds you sow

Rebel Child, won't you heed my warning…  
One of these days the rain will come pouring…  
Some of those sunshine blue, sky mornings might just turn to gray…

I've been there and I know what your thinking  
You're flying high, but someday you'll blink and  
That cloud you're on will just start sinking  
Don't wait 'til it's too late.

Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child  
Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child

Keep your feet on the ground, one on eye on heaven  
Do a lot of forgiving, not much forgetting  
And remember life is one big lesson

Rebel Child won't you heed my warning…  
One of these days the rain will come pouring…  
Some of those sunshine blue, sky mornings might just turn to gray…

I've been there and I know what your thinking  
You're flying high but someday you'll blink and  
That cloud you're on will just start sinking  
Don't wait 'til it's too late.

Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child  
Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child  
Oh, oh, oh Rebel Child

B.A started to Laugh. "Hahahahahahaha………you sang and in a femme's voice too Hahahhahahahahahahahaha."

"stop laughing ." he screeched.

Hahahahaha… you better tell ole grape–face, that you sang. He wants to know when we sing and what we sing." She stated calmly.

"I'm going, I'm going." Terrorsaur Grumbled.

"Okay that was unusual." Ff-g stated.

"Serves Terrorsaur right though."

"I agree wholeheartedly…… I wonder who'll be next…………. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Ff-g cackled.

Spiderkins looks at ff-g in awe.

"Man she has big lungs."

Ff-g: "Just 3 & ¼ chapters to go before we are ¼ of the way through this story. I typed up the very last chapter before I typed up any others, it's really, really funny."

Spiderkins: "Yeah."

Ff–g: "Woot I get Thursday's off of collage that'll be my update day for awhile, until I get a job."

Spiderkins: "why would you get Thursday off?"

ff-g: "because I only have two hours and 20 minutes of class during the middle of the collage day. I would have to spend 7 & ½ hours on Thursday that includes the bus trip so I asked the teacher if I could move the day's lesson too a free line on another day."

Spiderkins: "that's smart."

Ff-g: "Thanks."

Spiderkins: "R&R (rest & relax) and don't forget to review.

Ff-g: Flamers will get torched by my online Arsonists cult."

Both: "See you soon."


	8. AN Sorry

Freefall-gypsy: "I'm sorry I Haven't Updated recently but I have lost my USB with all my stories on it."


End file.
